


It Started With A Wave...

by JDJOSH9784



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Steo Back2School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26134147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JDJOSH9784/pseuds/JDJOSH9784
Summary: A wave. Theo waved at Stiles... A wave, it started with a wave...
Relationships: Theo Raeken & Stiles Stilinski, Theo Raeken/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	It Started With A Wave...

It started with a wave…  
A submission for “Steo back2schoolday”

Finally, it was the first day of Senior year, not just for Stiles, but also his friends too. Scott, Lydia, Malia, Kira. Stiles was excited to start senior year. He was even at school a little bit early for the first day. He was just kind of sitting near the front of the school. He was watching the incoming freshmen come in. He remembers when he too was a freshman walking up those steps into the building for the first time. Stiles had been out and proud since middle school. He didn’t flaunt it, but no one messed with him about it either. He had his fair share of flings but nothing really serious. There were quite a few freshmen that were cute. Not that he’d do anything with them, but, hey, a guy can look and not touch. Malia came up to him and made small talk with him. That’s when Stiles saw him. Damn, he was hot!! Stiles hoped he wasn’t a freshman. He looked around Stiles’ age. He could still hear Malia talking but she stopped. She could smell the pheromones coming off of Stiles. The smell of want, hunger, and lust. She was facing Stiles, so she had to turn around if she wanted to see what he was looking at, WHO, he was looking at.

As Malia turned around, she saw the same hot guy, or at least, she thought, the same hot guy that Stiles was staring at. The hot guy looked up at them and waved, he actually waved. Stiles not sure if HE was the one, he was waving at looked around before he made an ass of himself and waved at someone who wasn’t waving at him. Stiles spun around and checked to see who he could be waving at. He didn’t see anyone, so Stiles raised his hand and waved back at the hot guy.

“Do you know him?” Malia asked Stiles  
“No, but I really wouldn’t mind getting to know him, damn he’s hot. I’d love to mess up his hair” Stiles said with a sly smirk  
“Eeeww, TMI, Stiles. Keep it in your pants, gawd!!” Malia snapped at him.  
He was coming Stiles’ way. The hot guy was coming to him. Keep it cool, Stiles, act natural Stiles thought to himself. Because damn, he was hot. He was actually glad to be in Beacon Hills right about now. Beacon Hills was just that, a beacon for all sorts of hot people. Guys and Girls.

“Stiles…” The hot guy said, more so questioning than stating.  
“Yeah, so do I know you…??” Stiles asked  
“It’s me, Theo!!” He said  
“Theo” Stiles said, there was a softness in his voice, almost a longing.  
“Theo, you’re Theo?” Malia asked.  
Theo nodded but didn’t look over at her.  
“Theo from the picture of you guys as little kids, from that picture you have in your room Stiles, The one you—”  
Stiles gave Malia a look, a, “I will murder you and spike your head on the flagpole” look.  
“I’m Malia, by the way, nice to meet you Theo,” Malia said as she turned and walked away.

“You still have that picture?” Theo asked Stiles  
“Um, yeah” Stiles said, and he started to blush.  
“Maybe I could get a copy of it. I lost my copy a while back” Theo said.  
“Yeah, sure. I can get you a copy. I have a digital version of it on my computer. I can email it and you can have it printed out at Walgreens or somewhere” Stiles said.  
“Thanks, I’d like that. So, was that your girlfriend?” Theo asked Stiles  
“No um, we met in an insane asylum. Then we had sex in the basement. We were each other’s first, but it was just sex.” Stiles says  
“Damn, you’re kinky. I like that.” Theo said with a grin on his face.  
“Well, I don’t just have sex with girls, if you catch my drift” Stiles said with a grin on HIS face.  
“Oh, wow, so, if I were to ask you to out, say to a diner I saw on the edge of town after school today, would you say ‘yes’, my treat?” Theo asked him.  
“Would this be a date?” Stiles asked him  
“You could call it that, or just two friends catching up after some years apart” Theo said, the smile never leaving his face.  
“It’s a date” Stiles said now grinning ear to ear.

Theo swung his bookbag around and dug out his phone and his class schedule.   
“What’s your number, Stiles?” Theo asked  
Stiles took the phone from Theo and put in his number and then called his phone from Theo’s phone so he would have Theo’s number in his phone too. The phone was still on the contact info screen. Theo hit the camera button and aimed his phone at Stiles and said, “Smile”. And took a picture of Stiles for his contact picture.  
“Send me a pic of you, a good one, maybe shirtless” Stile said. “I wanna have your pic in my phone too.” Stiles said. Theo went thru his gallery and sent a few post-workout selfies to Stiles.  
“No way, you don’t look like that under your shirt” Stiles said.  
“Check for yourself” Theo said smirking  
Without thinking Stiles' arm reached out and his hand was at the bottom of the shirt Theo was wearing and lifting it up. “DAMN” Stiles lustfully let out.  
Theo just chuckled and grabbed his shirt out of Stiles’ hand and pulled it back down.  
“Help me find my locker,” Theo said to Stiles  
Stiles took Theo’s schedule. He compared it to his own. They had all the same classes, same lunch, and same free period. Theo’s locker was just 2 down from Stiles. “Your locker is right by mine, and we have all the same classes, lunch and free period, if you want you can sit by me and be my lab partner,” Stiles said to him as he guided Theo to where his locker was.  
“Sure, I’d like that. I’m just glad I know someone here and am not the “new” kid who had to start from scratch.” Theo said, smiling at Stiles.

Theo put his bag in his locker and grabbed what books he needed, and Stiles did the same, since there was a “no backpack/book bag” rule for safety reasons. Stiles walked down to Theo’s locker and waited for him and then guided him to their first class. They sat next to each other, toward the back but not in the very back row. This class just like all the classes they were going to have, had the same talk. What the teacher expected of them. They got their syllabus and assigned work to complete by a certain date. The boys just looked at each other and rolled their eyes, then smiled.

Damn, he still as cute as I remember. Those whiskey eyes, the eyes that if given the chance would just bore through your body and soul. And those moles. They were so beautiful. I wonder where all he has them? He’s still the same sarcastic smartass that I remember from 4th grade. He’s much taller now. Even his hair, his hair is cute on him too. I love the plaid shirt he looks good in it. Reminds me of the Winchester brothers from that show, Supernatural. Puberty was good to him. I bet he’s a freak in the sheets. Oh shit, how long have I been staring at him? Focus Theo, focus.

Fuck Theo is hot. What I’d like to do to him. What I’d like for him to do to me. Those big hands, his washboard stomach, those biceps, his fucking huge arms. He was so warm with I lifted his shirt up. Fuck, I should have run my hands across that perfect body. Nah, maybe it was better I didn’t. Probably would have cum right then and there in my pants. Then everyone, well, all the fucking were-creatures would have smelt it on me. Fucking super smelling freaks. I wonder if he’s gay, or at least open-minded. We have a free period after lunch. I wonder if I could maybe talk him into making out. Would it be slutty of me to fuck him after our first date, after our date after school? It would, but hey, I had sex with Malia in the basement of Eichen house. At least I know Theo.

The bell rang bringing Stiles out of his head and back to reality.   
As they promised, they sat next to each other in their classes. They sat together during lunch too. They were joined by Cory, Mason, Liam, Kira, Lydia, and Scott. Theo was making small talk and catching up with the ones he knew and chatting with the ones he didn’t. The bell rang meaning that those in the lunchroom and the outside lunch area had 5 minutes to finish up and get to class. They all said their goodbyes, and Stiles and Theo rained seated as their next period was the free period, they were scheduled.

“Do you wanna stay out here or do you want to go hang out in the library?”  
“Is it quiet and private in the library?” Theo asked  
“Yeah for the most part,” Stiles said  
“Library, then” Theo said.  
They grabbed their belongings and grabbed their trays and threw away what they didn’t eat and the trash, then placed their trays in the collection pile. Stiles let the way to the library. They headed to a table in the back that was behind some bookshelves. They had privacy here. They sat next to each other and just kind of stared at each other.

“So…” Theo said breaking the silence, but not going beyond that one word  
“Yeah, I’m glad your back in Beacon Hills. I’ve missed you” Stiles said. Shit did he really just say that. Maybe Theo wouldn’t notice.  
“You missed me, huh?” Theo said with a smirk on his face  
Fuck, he noticed. Great, gonna have to talk my way out of this one. Ugh, fucking no mouth to brain filter. What must my mouth betray me so much?  
“Yeah, it’s just we were friends when you moved away. You moved away and then shortly after, my mom…”  
Theo grabbed Stiles’ hand  
“I’m sorry I wasn’t here for you. I can’t imagine what you must have gone thru. You were still a little kid.” Theo said  
“Yeah, I really wished that you were here, you used to give me hugs when I was feeling down when we were kids. I missed your hugs; I could have used one of your hugs then. But I know it wasn’t your fault that your family moved. I just kept telling myself, ‘if he could be here, he would be’” Stiles said. He knew then, and he knew now that this was a true fact, just as the grass it green, water is clear, and the sky is blue.  
Theo pulled Stiles up, and, wrapped him in a bear hug. Stiles may have been the taller of the two, but Theo was built, was the more “boxy-er” one. He rubbed his hand up and down the back of Stiles' spine. He was could smell Stile, he had missed that, the scent of Stiles. He took a deep inhale thru his nose.  
Still holding on to Stiles he broke the hug to look at Stiles in the face, eye to eye. Theo slowly looked Stiles up and down, just his face, his gaze stopped on Stiles’ lips. Without thinking he ran his thumb across Stiles' bottom lip from end to end. Then without looking and without asking for permission he leans in and led up and touched Stiles’ lips with his own.  
Stiles’ eyes went wide when Theo leaned in and was kissing him. Theo. Theo was kissing him. Theo was kissing him in the library. At any given moment a student, a teacher, hell the janitor could walk by and see them.  
Fuck em, they shouldn’t be spying on Stiles and Theo anyways. It’s not like they were hurting anything. Stiles finally kissed Theo back, right as Theo was about to back off. Stiles slit his tongue across Theo’s bottom lip, asking for permission to be let in. Theo opened his mouth and let Stiles in. For the next 10 minutes, this is what they did. Made out. Every now and then you’d hear the rush of air that one of them would suck thru their nose so as not to break the kiss.

The kiss finally did break, come to an end. The sound of a camera shutter is what caused it to stop. It was someone taking a picture of them making out. Well shit. This was going to end up online.

“Are you out?” Stiles asked Theo  
“I mean, for the most part, why?” Theo asked  
“Because someone just snapped a pic of us making out. It’s gonna make its rounds thru the school now. If you don’t wanna go to the diner after school, I’ll understand. That pic is gonna be everywhere, even online.” Stiles said  
“I don’t give a shit, so someone took a pic, good, fine. Now everyone will know on the first day of school I got to make out with the hottest guy in Beacon Hills. Hey maybe if we get famous fast enough, we can dine for free at the diner, you know local celebrities or whatever…” Theo said with a confident smile on his lips.  
Theo pulled out his phone, put it on front-facing camera, “Come here, kiss me again”, and with that Stiles did as Theo said. Theo then snapped a pic of them kissing and posted it to Facebook, Twitter, and Snapchat. On all the platforms he labeled the picture, “Making out with the hottest guy in Beacon Hills”.

Just as Stiles had said, that picture has quickly made its rounds around the school. Everyone was whispering about it.  
As Stiles and Theo walked thru the hallway, Theo took his hand and put it in the back rear left pocket of Stiles’ jeans, he gave Stiles’ butt a squeeze. Stiles just looked over at him and was met with a shit-eating grin on Theo’s face. That boy really had NO shame, like at all!!

The last class they had for the day was P.E. which kind of worked out for them. They could shower at school and freshen up and not have to waste time doing the same thing and waiting for each other to finish if they went home after school and showered. Stiles and Theo hit the showers when P.E. was over. They weren’t alone in the showers and so they didn’t really mess around. They both waited until the last of the class had finished and gotten dressed and exited the locker room. Theo shut off his shower first. He walked by Stiles and eyed him up and down. This was his chance to see what Stiles looked like naked. Theo liked what he saw. As Theo walked by, he slapped Stiles on the ass and said, “You about done there, stud?” Stiles just smiled because he saw Theo looking at him and where Theo was looking, and it wasn’t at his face. Stiles just blushed and shut off his shower and went to grab his towel.

“So, I was thinking, I’ll follow you home and you can drop off your stuff and your Jeep, and then we can go in my truck if that’s ok with you?” Theo asked  
“Yeah, that’s fine, works for me. My Jeep sometimes doesn’t like to start, so yeah, that works” Stiles said.  
They both grabbed their bags and headed to the parking lot. Stiles went to his Jeep and Theo to his truck. Stiles finally got his Jeep to start by the time Theo had made it to his truck and got in and had drove over to where Stiles was parked.

They drove down the road to Stiles’ house. He parked his Jeep and He held up his finger as if to say, “1 min.” and he unlocked his front door and put his bag on the couch and grabbed a hoodie, he didn’t know how late they’d be out and if they were going to be out at night, it was starting to get chilly after the sun went down so he wanted to be prepared. Stiles closed the door behind him and locked it. He then jogged down to Theo’s truck.

Theo had the radio on in his truck, but it was low and served just as background noise. No music played; it was just commercials.   
Stiles just leaned his head back on the headrest and closed his eyes. He stayed that way for about 5 minutes. He was stirred as he felt Theo but the back of his hand against his cheek.  
“Sorry, I wasn’t trying to fall asleep, sometimes it hard for me to fall asleep at night” Stiles said.  
“You’re cute when you’re asleep, I didn’t mean to wake you, I just couldn’t resist reaching over and touching your beautiful face, I still can’t believe you’re here, right now, next to me…” Theo said before trailing off, his hand still caressing Stiles’ face.  
Stiles would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy Theo’s touch. Soon after they arrived at the diner. It was a 50s themed diner. It looked like something out of a movie. Stiles had forgotten this place was here. They undid their seatbelts after Theo had parked his truck and turned it off. Theo was waiting at the front right corner of his truck for Stiles. He opened the diner’s door and held it open for Stiles. There was a sign that said, “Please seat yourself”.  
“Table or booth?” Theo asked Stiles.  
“Booth if that’s ok with you?” Stiles said.  
“Yeah, let’s go to the one on the end down there,” Theo said and pointed to the booth at the end of the diner. As they walked to the booth Theo had put his hand around Stiles’ shoulder. They slid into the booth sitting facing each other. They took the Menus that were sitting in the napkin holder in the center table pushed up against the window.  
“I know what I want,” Theo said with a smile as he put the menu back.  
“That was fast, have you been here before or something?” Stiles asked  
“No, I’m just a simple man to please. I’ve only seen this place in passing when I was moving back here. What are you getting?” Theo asked him  
“What are you getting?” Stiles shot back not answering Theo’s question  
“Double bacon cheeseburger with curly fries” Theo answered with a smile on his face  
“They have curly fries??” Stiles said unable to contain his excitement.  
“YEAH!” Theo said back a bit loudly.  
“I love curly fries!!” Stiles said with excitement.  
“I know, I remember from when we were 9 or 10 years old,” Theo said still with the same smile on his face.  
“So curly fries and what else?” Theo asked  
“Double bacon cheeseburger sounds good.” Stiles responded as he put his menu away.

As if right on cue, their waitress came over. “Hello boys, I’m Blair, I’ll be your server today. Can I get you guys started with some drinks”??  
“Water for me” Theo Said. “Sprite, please” Stiles said.  
“Ok I’ll grab those and be back to take your order” Blair said with a smile.  
“You don’t like soda?” Stiles asked Theo  
“No, like I said I’m a simple man to please. I’m fine with water” Theo said.   
Just then Blair came back to the boys table and set down the drinks. “You boy know what you want?” Blair asked.  
“2 double bacon cheeseburgers with curly fries, lots of curly fries, please” Theo said before Stiles could order for himself. All the while Theo was just looking at Stiles at out the corner of his eyes even though his head was tilted up in the direction of Blair. He was smiling. Blair caught how he was staring at Stiles and just smiled as he looked down at her pad and wrote down the order and then walked away. 

“I’m glad you agreed to come here with me. I don’t know if you consider this a date or not…” Theo said hoping Stiles would answer his unasked question  
“Hey, they have curly fries”, Stiles laughed. “Yeah, I’d count this as a date. I’ve never been out with a hot guy, well not one as hot as you. I mean I do ok. But I don’t want this to sound harsh or mean or anything, but, you’re out of my league. You’re a 12 on a scale of 1 to 10” Stiles said looking down at his hands as he fidgeted with his fingers.   
“Stiles, I’ve had a crush on you since we were like 8!! If anything, I consider you out of my league. You’re smart, witty, and just so beautiful. I honestly didn’t know what to expect you to say when I asked you to come here. Part of me thought you’d say no and tell me to get lost.  
“Well, the part of you that asked, I’m sure you’re happy that you did. I know I am.” Stiles said  
“Can I tell you something, Theo?” Stiles asked.  
“Yeah, sure anything…” Theo said  
“I can’t stop thinking about that kiss. I’ve never kissed or been kissed like that. It’s all I can think about. It’s like it did something to me, not bad or anything like that. But there’s just this feeling I can’t shake, in my body, my bones, hell, my soul. Gawd, that sounds so stupid” Stiles said and sighed. Frustrated.  
“No, I know what you mean. I think I might know what it is, but you’re not going to believe me, you’re gonna laugh at me.” Theo said  
“Try me, you wouldn’t believe that amount of weird, supernatural shit I’ve dealt with since I was 16,” Stiles said  
“Soulmates” Theo said  
“What? Soulmates” Stiles said  
“I don’t think we should talk about this here, and now,” Theo said.  
“NO, you can’t just say that and then expect me to wait till later for you to explain. Spill it Theo!!” Stiles said and the way he spit out Theo’s name. That did something to Theo  
“Well according to what I’ve read, when soulmates share a touch, a kiss, they get this sort of ‘want’ they can’t stand to be apart from their mate after they’ve come in contact with each other. They feel like they’re going to die if they’re apart for too long. It’s strongest at the beginning. But with time the want subsides. It never goes away but it allows them to be away from each other for half a day or so, so like a shift at work” Theo said  
“Are you saying we’re soulmates?” Stiles asked.  
“I mean, we both have the symptoms. I’m using all my will power to not jump over this table and push up against you in your side of the booth and just attack your face, your neck with kisses, marking you with hickeys for all to know your mine. The urge to mark you as mine, and have you mark me.” Theo said matter of fatly.  
“Fuck Theo, I was just thinking about this kiss, but now I’m thinking about you making me yours. I normally wouldn’t be into that, hell, I’d even be freaked out, but I’m not. I’m turned on. I’m hard as a fucking rock too” Stiles says, whispering the last part.  
Just then Crazy by Patsy Cline came on the speakers, somehow louder than any of the other songs that had played before. 

“Hmm, as this song isn’t completely appropriate for what I’m feeling” Stiles says

Just then Blair brings the boys their food. They both tear into the burgers like animals minus the growls and other noises. When in 10 minutes they’re done.  
“Well you boys were hungry, weren’t you? Have room for dessert or you want the check?” Blair asked  
“Check” Stiles said rather quickly.  
“This one’s on me,” Theo said handing Blair a 20 & a 10. “Keep the change” Theo told her and like a tornado the boys were out of the booth and out of the diner and hopping in Theo’s truck  
The sun had started to hang low in the western sky. Theo took a back road and then pulled over in a clearing.  
“I can’t take it; I need to kiss you” Theo said as he leaned over the center console and Stiles met him halfway and they lustfully kissed. Theo pulled away first causing Stiles to whimper. “Let’s take this to back of the truck. Theo opened his door and stepped out and Stiles just climbed over the seat into the back seat. “No, the back, like the bed of the truck, lift up that seat, there should be a blanket and a pillow under it.” Stiles did and grabbed the blanket and pillow and Theo grabbed the other pillow and they went to the bed of the truck and jumped in. Theo set the pillow up and he and Stiles laid down and Stiles put the blanket over them. They both leaned on the pillows facing each other and then there were hands groping and their lips were crashing together. “I’m so glad I moved back here,” Theo said. “I’m glad you did too” Stiles said as he leaned back in to kiss Theo again.  
“I’m glad I asked you out, I’m glad I kissed you, I’m glad I walked up to you this morning” Theo said  
“I’ll be glad when you’re done talking and start kissing me again,” Stiles said, and Theo just chuckled.

They made out until it was completely dark.  
“We should probably get going.” Theo said. Stiles looked up and could see stars because of how dark it had gotten.   
“My dad is working the night shift, want to spend the night with me. We can pick up where we’re about to leave off and while you have a nice truck Theo, my bed is more comfortable” Stiles said  
With that the boys got up, Stiles folded up the blanket and jumped out of the bed of the truck, opened the back door and put the pillow and blanked back under the folding back seat. Theo had jumped out of the bed too and was putting the pillow he had under the other seat. They both got in the front seats and headed to Stiles’ house. When they arrived, they went up to Stiles' room and Stiles gave Theo a pair of sweatpants for him to change into and Stiles put on his PJ pants. Theo was shirtless just wearing the sweatpants Stiles had given him. Damn even in just sweats Theo looked good Stiles thought. Stiles pulled his comforter down on his bed and they both got in. They made out for about an hour before they just settled into cuddling.  
“I’m glad you came up to me today” Stiles said  
“I’m glad I came up to you today, too. I’m even more glad that you said yes. I’m glad about everything that happened today. I’m glad it was you, I’m glad I’m with you” Theo said.  
“Me too, Theo. Me too.” Stiles said before falling asleep wrapped up by Theo. This was the beginning of a lifetime of love. Deep deep passionate love. Nothing could come between them. Not Heaven or Hell. Nothing Natural or Supernatural. With all that Stiles knew, if one of them died, Stiles would stop at nothing to get back to Theo or bring Theo back to him.


End file.
